Stress Reliever
by iceblueyes
Summary: Akane Tsunemori had been dealing stress ever since her grandmother died. Would Nobuchika Ginoza helped her to release the stress she was feeling?
diAuthor's note: I don't own Psycho-Pass that's all.

Akane Tsunemori arrived at her apartment with a heavy sigh escaping her lips. Today wasn't really a nice day indeed. Today was the burial of her grandmother Aoi Tsunemori whom Sakuya Togane had beaten up to death. She had apologized to her parents so many times that she has lost count on it. Her parents had already forgiven her and understand that being a police is a tough job indeed. She had said sorry to her grandmother's grave many times too and no matter how many times she had shed tears today her hue was still clear.

" _Ridiculous",_ she thought as she placed her bag on one of the couch. _"It's like I don't even have a heart"._ She sat down and placed her hands on her face. She was about to cry again. She doesn't know how to get rid of the heavy feeling she felt in her heart which she felt like she would carry it forever. All of her division one comrades were there in the funeral giving her their condolences but she just stood there as her Mom pat her shoulder telling her that it was time for them to go.

"Okarenasai Akane-chan", her hologram greeted. She looked at it with a wry smile. _"Must be good being a hologram. You won't feel anything"._

"Tadaima", Akane replied as she was about to go to the bathroom and told herself she need to take a bath before going to bed when her cell on her wrist rang. "Ginoza-san? Daijoubou?" she asked seeing Ginoza's picture. It was Saturday, a day off for them. But even on times of emergencies police never had what they call as day-offs.

"Nothing's wrong Inspector. I'm just...worried about you that's all", was Nobuchika's soft reply. Akane's forehead creased hearing his words. It was unusual for him to say that. Well all of them are worried that her hue will change its colour but still there was something in Nobuchika's words that she didn't understand.

"Worried of my hue Ginoza-san?" was Akane's reply as she started to undress. "I think my hue is okay-"

"It's not only your hue. It's you I'm worried about that's all", he interrupted. He cleared his throat as he added, "I was wondering if I could come over and try to know if you are fine with it. Just to check up on you". He heard a slight laugh on the other end.

"I'm no ten year old girl".

"No, you're not but you're still vulnerable. Well everyone is", he paused as he added, "I bought champagne and wanted to have a drink with you if you're up for it. If not-"

"Champagne sounds good", she replied as she placed her cell wrist watch on the counter as she finished taking off her clothes. "But I'll take a bath for like fifteen minutes then I'll be done".

"Fifteen minutes is fine. I might just buy some other stuff. What do you wanna eat?" she thought for a while thinking of a food that goes with champagne.

"Pasta can be good for the both of us".

"Then pasta it is. I'll see you soon Inspector".

"Thank you Ginoza-san". With that she hung up and got into her shower. Ginoza sure have changed after from being demoted from his position. But he sure had accepted that he can't keep his hue clear after his father died. _"I like him this way. At least I can get to talk to him unlike before"._ She turned on the shower and closed her eyes feeling the water falling over her face and soaked her. _"Losing someone can sure change us neh Ginoza-san?"_

XxXxX

Nobuchika Ginoza arrived outside of her apartment as he knocked twice. He released his breath that he had been holding on for so long as the door opened and Akane Tsunemori smiled warmly at him. "Sorry to keep you waiting but great timing though. I was just done changing clothes".

"Uh...yeah...no problem. I didn't wait long enough", Nobuchika replied with a tint of red creeping to his cheeks. For a guy like him he doesn't want to think of the last statement she made of her changing clothes.

"I'll pay you half of the champagne and pasta Ginoza-san", Akane said as her hologram prepared the plates and glasses for them. "And sorry for my get up I am really preparing for bed so I didn't wanna dress fancy today".

"It's okay Inspector you don't need to pay for them. Let's just say my treat and don't worry about you in pajamas. It looks cute though".

"Eh?" Akane said as she began to eat the pasta. She heard Nobuchika coughing on his pasta. "That's the first time you complimented me".

"Well among other things might be because I'm not the type of person who compliments much", Nobuchika resumed as he ate his pasta and drank a little champagne. "You know what I actually act like".

"Yeah you were the stubborn inspector back then with a tint of coldness whenever you try to give orders", Akane replied with a slight laugh. "Don't get mad okay? But things have changed and so I like the change within you right now".

"Because I'm not an inspector anymore and not a cold hearted one cause I tend to reach out now?" Nobuchika replied while digging on his pasta. Akane was twisting the pasta on her plate.

"You seem to care for other people now". She looked at him as she caught him staring back. Awkwardly she grabbed her glass of champagne and took a sip.

"I just don't wanna make the same mistake when Dad died I know it was just too late to tell him all I've felt and that how much he meant to me as a caring father", he replied softly while looking at her. "How are you coping lately? Aren't you even stressed out?"

"A little", Akane replied as she poured champagne in her glass. "Losing some people in your life could stress you out indeed".

"Akane that's your second glass. And you seem hungry you finished your pasta", Nobuchika said, looking at her. She waved her hand and laughed softly.

"Are you kidding me and Kagari-san long before even had a one on one drink. He got drunk easily". She stopped laughing and sighed. The loneliness seeping through again. "So many people close to us are gone now". Nobuchika sighed looking at his glass and was thinking of his father.

"Or left us", he added. "The difficult part is moving on".

"Am I still normal Ginoza-san?" she asked and looked at him. He saw that she was crying again. "My hue being clear when Yuki died. Kagari too then my grandma. Am I still normal?" he went over to her and put his arms on her shoulder. She willingly accepted the comfort that he gave.

"Of course you are. It's just that your hue doesn't go up unlike us", he replied, smoothing her hair. He had never been this close to her. But now she looks so broken that he just wanted to be there for her when she needed him.

"It's frustrating", Akane said as she wiped her eyes. "Like I'm heartless". He patted her head one that made her looked up at him.

"You are not heartless. It's just the way your hue goes". He swiftly grabbed his champagne and finished his drink."I think you need some rest. I know I better go", Nobuchika added as he turned to her and bowed. "I'll see you on Monday, Inspector". He was about to leave when she grabbed one of his hands.

"No please wait...please..."the thought of her grabbing onto him made him look in shock. He had never saw Akane this vulnerable. Everyone knew she was a strong and a kind girl at the same time. "Please stay".

"Akane", it was the first time he ever called her name. She didn't know what she was doing as she pulled his collar lightly and kissed him. His eyes widened at the thought his inspector was doing but he didn't even resist and pulled her closer kissing her hard tasting the sweet champagne in her mouth. "Akane we shouldn't..."

"Please stay for a while", Akane said again in a whisper, her face flushed if it's the champagne or the kiss Nobuchika didn't know. "Nobu please". When she called him on his first name like that he knew he just knew that he couldn't resist her tonight.

"Damn", Nobuchika muttered as he kissed her neck hard. He was hurting too. His frustrations that he had kept for so long and for the things that happened in a blink of an eye he just didn't know how to release them. Akane was already busy unbuttoning his collar shirt as he licks her neck. He heard a slight moan from her as they were walking towards her bedroom. "Akane do you even know what you're doing?" he asked as he still kissed her neck. She was addictive like he couldn't let go.

"Of course I know what I'm doing", Akane replied as she grazed her hands down on his chest and he moaned from that. "I want this". Nobuchika groaned as he removed his polo shirt as it went to the floor. He found her lips again and kissed her hard slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned in his mouth this time, her fingers running through her hair.

"I want you too", he said softly as he begins to take her shirt and bra off. Her firm breasts exposed to him and he saw her blush and hears her heavy breathing. "I won't ever hurt you Akane", he added as he bent down and suck on her breast and caressed the other one. Akane moaned more as she holds on to him.

"Nobu it feels so good. Please", Akane said as she tugs on his hair lightly wanting more. Nobu suck on her nipples lightly gently pulling them as he sucked it hard.

"You taste so good", Nobu said as his other hand went down and pulled her pajamas off of her. He began to tease her pussy on the outside of her lingerie and that made her moan even more. "Does that feel good Inspector?"

"You're teasing me Nobu", Akane replied with a moan. He noticed she was closing her eyes, cheeks flushed while biting her bottom lip. He pulled her lingerie off of her as well and began to rub her pussy. That made her moans louder.

"You're wet already Akane". He kissed her throat again as her arms were around his neck. He slipped a finger inside her and fingered her slowly. Her pussy tightened around his finger which made him groaned. "So tight you are". He rubbed her pussy more. "And wet too".

"Oh my god Nobu please it feels so good". Akane opened her eyes as she kissed him again this time her tongue slipped inside his. He slipped his finger again inside her, his tongue playing with hers. "I feel so hot".

"I need to taste you", he whispered as he traced kisses down on her body as she arched her back. Knowing where he was going she looked at him and bits her bottom lip again.

"Nobu don't. You can't do that-"her words was cut off as she could feel his tongue inside her wet pussy licking her. She moaned a little louder this time. "Nobu my god that feels", she blushed as she closed her eyes, "So good."

"Does it? How about this?" Nobu said as he sticks his tongue deeper into her wet pussy that made his Inspector moan more. Her fingers were once again in his hair making him feel like he was doing the right thing.

"Oh Nobu...more...it feels so good...your tongue so good..."she begged and Nobu didn't waste time licking her pussy hard. His tongue found her clit and licks on it. "God yes Nobu don't stop". He flicks his tongue on her clit and sucks her clit hard that made Akane moan loudly. He inserted one finger as he licks her clit again. Akane began to move her hips against his mouth wanting more.

"You taste so good. I can't stop eating your pussy Inspector", he said as he sucks and licks her pussy hard. Her moans began to echo in the room and she was holding tightly on his shoulders.

"Nobu...Nobu my god make me cum please..."Akane begged. Never in her life had she ever felt this way with a man. She never even had a boyfriend and now she was making love with one of her Enforcers.

"Your wish is my command Inspector", he replied and began to lick her clit hard and fingered her hard. It didn't take long that he could feel her shivering in his mouth. He could hear her catching her breath as he traced kisses around her wet pussy. "So good Akane".

"Nobu", she said faintly as she pulled him up and began to kiss him hard. She could taste herself in his mouth and she liked it. She began to unbuckle his belt and caressed his hard cock and this time she earned a moan from him. "Let me taste you too".

"Akane you don't have to-"before he could even do anything she pushed him slowly on the bed and traces kisses down his body. "Akane your mouth feels good". She took his pants and briefs off and began to lick his cock starting from the bottom. "A-Akane..."she took his hard cock in her mouth sucking him gently at first and licked him all over making it wet. "God, your mouth feels so good on my cock".

"I hope you like it", Akane said as she smiled at him and begins to suck him hard this time. She sucks the tip then gradually going down on him making way to his scrotum. She took one of his balls in her mouth and sucks it hard while rubbing his hard cock.

"God yes I love it Akane", Nobuchika said, moaning while looking at her. "You make me feel good". She did the same with the other one making it wet with her mouth and taking it deep. "Too good in fact".

She began to traces kisses back up to his cock and sucks him more: fast and gentle at the same time. She heard him moaning as he pulled her up and began to flip her on the bed. "N-Nobu?"

"I want you that is if you want to continue", he said as he kisses her neck, his cock teasing the entrance of her pussy. He heard her moan. "Akane...tell me..."she wrapped her arms around his neck blushingly and said, "Be inside me". He teased her pussy a little more and began to go inside her. She winced at first feeling how big he is as he went deeper. She felt a little pain and he groaned on how tight she was.

"You're a virgin. What the hell Akane you never told me!" she began to wrap her legs around his waist motioning him to go farther.

"I told you I want this. We've gone this far right? Don't stop now Nobu please", Akane said. He groaned again and kissed her lips.

"I'll try to be more gentle", Nobu replied as he began to move inside her. "You're so wet and tight it feels so good". She began to adjust to the feeling of him inside her as she moaned while he went deeper inside her pussy. "Does it still hurt Akane?"

"No it feels good now. Harder Nobu", she replied as Nobu make love to her hard. He bent down to suck one of her breast while he quickens his pace. "Nobu that feels amazing. More..."

"You feel so good Akane", Nobuchika whispered as he began to suck another breast. He moves his hips faster that earned a loud moan from his inspector. "Akane..."she kissed his mouth and begins to flip him on the bed with her on top. She rode on his cock gently. "Oh Akane that feels good. You are taking my cock so deep inside your wet pussy".

"Nobu", Akane said, moaning. Nobuchika's hands were on her hips guiding her as she rode him. He thrust himself upwards so she could get deeper. "Nobu, I'm cumming again oh please..."she said as she leaned over, her hands on his chest.

"I'm cumming too Akane", Nobuchika said as he thrust himself faster inside her.

"Cum inside me".

"W-What?" he said shocked as he make loved to her harder. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Do it", Akane said, kissing him hard on his mouth. He thrusts more in her wet pussy and began to cum inside her. Soon after he could feel that Akane had also climax. "That was amazing", she added as she licked his lips.

"You're amazing", Nobuchika began as he wraps his arm around her. "But you'll get pregnant for that. That would be a problem".

"No it won't. I'll handle it", she replied as she laid her head on his chest. "Sex sure relieves you from stress", she added as she placed one of her hands on his chest. He got her blanket and covered them both. "Nobu did you enjoy making love with me?" he had the grace to blush on her question.

"Yeah I did but I was your first you know", he said smoothing her hair. "You know we can't have a relationship between an inspector and enforcer".

"Then let's keep it a secret neh. I like making love with you", she replied blushing. He tipped her chin kissing her soft lips.

"I guess making love is a stress reliever indeed".

The End


End file.
